


Nachtmahr

by Squickqueen



Series: Opus Diaboli (DE) [1]
Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies), War of the Planet of the Apes (2017)
Genre: Character Insight, Delirium, Gen, Light Angst, weird relationships
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Ein erschöpfter Caesar kämpft sich durch die längste Nacht seines Lebens. Was wird am Ende stehen? Wer ist Freund, wer Feind? In Fieberträumen ist das alles nicht immer ganz klar.





	Nachtmahr

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120567) by [Squickqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen)



> Spoilerwarnung für War/Survival!

Caesar wusste nicht, ob er diese Nacht überleben würde.

Seit ihn die Männer des Colonels an das hölzerne Kreuz gebunden hatten, waren Stunden vergangen. Längst war der Tag der Nacht gewichen, längst hatte Caesar jegliches Gefühl für Zeit verloren.

Ungeschützt war er dem schneidenden Wind ausgesetzt, der durch Pelz und Haut drang, sich tief in die Knochen fraß und seinem zerschundenen Körper alle Wärme raubte. Längst trugen ihn seine Beine nicht mehr. Das gesamte Gewicht seines Körpers hing an seinen Handgelenken, die von den rauen Seilen blutig gescheuert waren. Seine Finger waren taub vor Kälte und Schmerz. Selbst durch seine geschlossenen Augenlider blendete ihn das grelle Licht der Suchscheinwerfer.

Wenn ihn die Kälte nicht umbrachte, dann Erschöpfung und Hunger.

Nur mehr dumpf drangen die Geräusche des nächtlichen Lagers in sein Bewusstsein. Da war das Platschen der Stiefel der Soldaten im aufgeweichten Boden. Dort das metallische Schlagen einer Tür und das Quietschen schlecht geölter Scharniere. Heulender Wind. Knirschendes Eis. Und dazwischen, als sein Anker in dieser Kakophonie des Grauens, das leise Schnauben der gefangenen Affen.

Am Beginn dieser Schreckensnacht hatte sich Caesar mit aller Kraft an die eisige Realität des Lagers geklammert. Er fürchtete den Nachtmahr am Rande seines Bewusstseins, der ihn mit Alpträumen quälte, aber mittlerweile sehnte er die immer länger werdenden Phasen der Bewusstlosigkeit herbei.

Mit ihnen kamen die Alpträume.

Wieder sah er den reglosen Körper seines Sohnes Blue Eyes auf dem rauen Felsen liegen, ein Bild, das ihm so tief in die Seele schnitt wie am ersten Tag. Luca im weißen Schnee, der sich langsam rot verfärbte, tausendfach verstärkt in Caesars Fiebertraum. Gesichter von toten Schimpansen, Gorillas und Orang-Utans wirbelten durch seinen Geist, einer so wichtig wie der andere. Dazwischen die halbverwesten Körper von Menschen, die ihn aus leeren Augenhöhlen anklagend anzustarren schienen.

Koba besuchte Caesar oft in dieser Nacht zwischen Wachzustand und fiebrigen Träumen. Der entstellte Bonobo versprach ihm Ruhe und Frieden, wenn er ihm nur folgen würde. Aber nein, Koba war schon lange tot. Was er versprach, war der Friede einer Gruft und Caesar war noch nicht bereit, zu gehen. Nicht, solange die Seinen ihn brauchten. Cornelius, Lake, sein Clan, all jene, die sich auf ihn verlassen hatten und nun hinter Gittern in diesem Todeslager festsaßen, weil er seiner persönlichen Rache gefolgt war.

Die Brust des gefesselten Schimpansen hob sich schwach. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte er ein raues Husten, als die eisige Winterluft in seine Lungen drang. Es wurde von Mal zu Mal schwerer, Kobas lockende Rufe abzuschütteln. Es wäre so einfach, nachzugeben, Schmerz, Kälte und Erschöpfung hinter sich zu lassen. Zu ruhen.

Caesar kam wieder zu sich. Etwas hatte sein Gesicht gestreift. Ob es wieder schneite? Er mühte sich ab, die Augen zu öffnen, doch wollte es ihm nicht gelingen. Steckte er etwa noch immer im Reich des Nachtmahrs? In dieser Zwischenwelt zwischen Schlaf und Wachsein?

Da! Da war es wieder. Eine warme, ja, fast zärtliche Berührung. Sanft tastete sie über die Züge seines Gesichts, strich durch das zottige, durch Kälte und Schmutz verklebte Fell. Eine innige Berührung, die den gemarterten Schimpansen-Anführer zitternd tief einatmen ließ. Jeden Moment erwartete er, dass sie sich in einen brutalen Schlag verwandeln würde, aber nichts dergleichen! Die Hand – war es eine Hand? Es musste eine Hand sein! – liebkoste ihn auch weiterhin.

Er musste träumen, nicht wahr? So etwas durfte es an diesem Ort des Grauens nicht geben!

Caesar lehnte sich in die Berührung und rieb seine Wange gegen die Handfläche. Es war ihm einerlei, ob sie seinen fiebrigen Träumen entsprang. In diesem Augenblick bedeutete die Zärtlichkeit Trost und Wärme. Sie versetzte ihn in die Zeit zurück, als er zusammen mit seinem Clan sicher in seinem Dorf gelebt hatte und die Menschen nur mehr ein Schreckgespenst einer gewalttätigen Vergangenheit gewesen waren.

Erinnerungsfetzen an seine Gefährtin und seinen Sohn drängten sich ihm mit einer solchen Wucht auf, dass Caesar glaubte, es müsste ihm die Kehle zerdrücken.

„Cornelia …“

Der Name der geliebten Gefährtin kam krächzend über seine rissigen Lippen.

Als hätte seine Stimme die Magie des Moments gebrochen, verschwand die Hand von Caesars Wange. Und so sehr er sich nach der warmen Berührung sehnte, sie kam nicht zurück.

Erneut pfiff eisiger Wind durch seinen Pelz und ließ ihn bis ins Innerste erbeben.

Caesar wusste nicht, ob er diese Nacht überleben würde.

~*~

Im Halbdunkel seiner Kammer hob der Colonel nachdenklich die Hand an sein Gesicht.

Sie roch nach Blut, nach Schweiß und Winter. Nach Verzweiflung und ungebrochenem Willen.

Und nach Affe.

Schnaubend wusch sich der Colonel die Hände.

 

~Ende~


End file.
